


Meet The Parents

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Renee Young's parents wanna see her brand new apartment, but that causes commotion from the others in their shared household.





	

Renee Young just got off the phone... it was her parents... they wanna see her brand new place, but to make things less awkward, her best friend Cathy Kelley decided to invite her parents over for the weekend, too. "Dean?" Renee said, sitting down at the table in the kitchen. "Sup?" Dean said, taking a beer out of the refrigerator. "We're gonna... have some visitors over for the weekend." Renee said, touching her hair. "Okay... who?" Dean said, taking a sip of his beer. "M-my parents..." Renee said, putting her head down low. "What?!" Dean said, accidentally spitting out his beverage onto her. "Dean!" Renee said, jumping up. "Shoot! I'm really sorry!" Dean said, then going upstairs to grab her a towel. "You okay?" Cathy said, walking into the kitchen. "I just told Dean the news..." Renee said, shaking herself off. "Well, hey... at least he now knows." Cathy said, leaning against the table. "Here!" Dean said, walking back into the kitchen. "...Thanks." Renee said, agitated. "So... are ya gonna join in on all the family fun this weekend?" Cathy said, gently elbowing him. "No..." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Dean..." Renee said, drying off. "What?! Your parents will hate me anyway..." Dean said, scratching his head. "Just like my parents hate me." He continued. "Please stop..." Renee said, sighing. "Yeah, Debby Downer." Cathy said, crossing her arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin all the fun!" Dean said, storming off. "I'm not even gonna ask..." Seth said, walking in.

Cathy Kelley woke up extra early this morning, after all, today's the day that all of their parents visit them for the weekend... except Dean Ambrose parents. "Renee?!" Dean said, knocking on her door. "Come in!" She said, sitting on her bed with a book in hand. "I'll be at a bar tonight while these parents are here... just thought I'd let you know." Dean said, putting his hands into his pockets. "But I already told them about you... they'll wonder why you were a no-show." Renee said, frowning. "Just tell 'em I was out all night hitting the clubs, 'cause ya know that's what I do!" Dean said, ticked off, then left her room. Meanwhile... "How do I look?!" Cathy said, spinning around in her shimmery black dress. "Picture perfect..." Seth said, mesmerized. "And me?!" He added, in his black tuxedo. "Well, your suits are always the best, so..." Cathy said, smirking. "I know, right?!" Seth said, laughing. After hours roll by, it's dinnertime! "I'll get it!" Renee said, opening the door to find Seth's parents on the other side. "You must be Cathy?!" Mrs. Rollins said, in delight. "Um... no, I'm Renee... Renee Young." She said, uncomfortably. "Oh... Seth's best girl friend... he told us a lot about you." Mr. Rollins said, sticking his hand out for a shake. "Likewise!" Renee said, slightly smiling, then shaking his hand. They then all step inside, instantly spotting Seth on the couch. "Sethy!" Mrs. Rollins said, running up to hug her son. "Get ready for the waterworks..." Mr. Rollins said to Renee.

Seth Rollins was now in a hug with his mother for at least a minute now... "Mom... please..." Seth said, trying to gently push away from her. "Oh, stop it!" Mrs. Rollins said, holding him tighter while crying. "Mr. & Mrs. Rollins?..." Cathy said, making all heads turn. "Is this?... Is this?..." Mrs. Rollins said, speechless. "Yeah... it's... it's her..." Seth said, sarcastically, causing his father to gently hit his arm. "You're beautiful, my darling." Mrs. Rollins said, finger brushing her son's girlfriend's long brunette hair. "I'll get it... again!" Renee said, walking over to open the door to... "Hello..." Mr. Kelley said, walking past her. "Come in..." Renee said, muttering to herself. "You're not Cathy..." Mrs. Kelley said, unimpressed. "Well, she's inside..." Renee said, narrowing her eyes. "Fair enough..." Mrs. Kelley, sliding past her. "Ugh, where are my parents at?! They're never late... ever." Renee thought to herself, walking back inside, noticing her best boy friend. "Seth!" She said, from across the room. "Yes?!" He said, excusing himself from all the others, then walked over. "I'm gonna go see if my parents got lost..." Renee said, shaking her head. "Aw, I'm sorry... but I'll keep the party going until you return." Seth said, grinning. "Or... you'll ruin it before I can make it back." Renee said, teasing. Meanwhile, Dean is at a bar, drinking it up. "Hit me one more time..." He said, wasted. "You shouldn't be consuming that much..." Said the voice... Mr. Young.

Dean Ambrose was seriously not in the mood to have a bar fight right now; his girlfriend and best friends were all meeting their parents and each other... while all he had was his now almost empty shot glass to keep him warm. "Go mind your freakin' business..." Dean said, roughly. "Well... it's surely our business if you drink yourself to death." Mrs. Young said, concerned. "Look, why would you even care about me?!" Dean said, jumping out of his seat. "Listen, calm down... we don't wanna get thrown out of this bar." Mr. Young said, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder for comfort. "Yeah, look, you don't seem like such a bad guy..." Mrs. Young said, before getting cut off by, "You have no idea..." from Dean, as he sits back down. "My life is more of a mess than my hair is..." He added. "Well, like a comb, you just need a lending hand to help straighten out your life." Mr. Young said, putting his hands into his pocket. "Listen, we can be the ones to help..." Mrs. Young said, before being cut off once again. "What?! I don't need any freakin' help, alright?! Just leave me da heck alone!" Dean said, jumping out of his chair once more. "Leave. Now." The bartender said, pointing to the door. "Let's go..." Mr. Young said, ashamed; he's never been thrown out of anything in his entire life. "I can't believe it..." Mrs. Young said, muttering to herself in disbelief. "See? You both should've left me alone earlier..." Dean said, tipsy. "Mom?! Dad?!... Dean?!" Renee said, from across the street.

Renee Young isn't quite sure what she's looking at, but it totally appeared to be her parents standing outside of some bar with her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. "Renee?!" They all yell back, in denial. When she finally gets the chance to cross the street... "Renee... this isn't Dean as in your boyfriend Dean, is it?" Mrs. Young said, crossing her arms. "Um..." Renee said, searching for words. "Answer us right now." Mr. Young said, pointing his finger. "Look, yeah, I'm the one who's been messin' around with your daughter!" Dean said, ticked off. "Dean, shhh!" Renee said, trying to cover his mouth with her hand. "Messing around?!" Mrs. Young said, with her mouth wide open. "But to make it all better for y'all... we live together though..." Dean said, winking. "Live together?!" Mr. Young said, gently grabbing the arm of his daughter. "Listen, it's not what it sounds like!" Renee said, panicking. "Well, now it sounds like you're living in Canada with both of us again!" Mrs. Young said, tenderly yanking the hand of her daughter. "Gosh, I know you're drunk Dean... but really?" Renee said, bursting into tears. "...Wait, stop..." Dean said, sobering up. "Too late." Mr. Young said, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Seth & Cathy are at the dinner table with their parents. "So gross! This wine tastes bad!" Mr. Kelley said, quickly putting the glass down. "I made it..." Seth said, rolling his eyes. "Well, don't ever do that again..." Mrs. Kelley said, cringing. "Mom... Dad..." Cathy said, weakly.

Cathy Kelley decided to excuse herself from the table when things started to get pretty awkward between her parents and boyfriend Seth Rollins. "You alright?" Seth said, creeping up from behind her. "Me? Are you?!" Cathy said, widening her eyes. "Look, parents will be parents..." Seth said, placing his hand onto her shoulder. "Yeah... but I just wish that mine could be nicer to others though..." Cathy said, frowning. "Listen, cheer up... they'll be gone in the morning anyway!" Seth said, smirking. "Right... just some hours to go now." Cathy said, cracking a smile. Meanwhile, Renee is being told by her parents to get into the taxi cab they just called, which she does. "Please... don't go!" Dean said, waving his arms around. But they all still get into their ride without hesitation. Dean then jumps into the back seat of another taxi cab, telling the driver to follow them. As the Young family meets their destination for the night - a stay at the Trump hotel - Dean realizes that he doesn't have that kind of money on him right now. "Shoot!" He thought to himself, "Should've been the Holiday Inn..." He continued. As a few hours past by, Renee hears something weird outside of her bedroom window... "What the...?" She muttered to herself. Just then, she sees fluffy, sandy brown hair... "Dean..." Renee said, opening the window to let him in. "Babe..." Dean said, shaking his head. "Stop... okay? Why are you here?" Renee said, sitting down. "Me?! Let's just go home..." Dean said, softly.

Dean Ambrose was waiting for his girlfriend, Renee Young, to respond to his request; he hates himself right now, her parents that care too much, and this luxury hotel room that they're in... "I'll give ya a piggyback ride." Dean said, grinning. "Sorry, but those don't work in situations like these..." Renee said, pouting. "Your dogs... they're missing you." Dean said, praying with his hands. "Well, you got me there." Renee said, packing up her belongings, then climbing out of the window with Dean behind her, but she made sure to leave a note for her parents so she doesn't end up on the missing persons list... Meanwhile, Seth & Cathy are saying goodbye to both of their parents early - they decided to not stay when they learned that the house was already crowded... "Is it true that you both share a bedroom together?" Mr. Kelley said, putting his hands on his hips. "Yes..." Seth said, putting his arms around his girlfriend. "Seth!" Cathy said, playfully taking his arms off her. "Excuse me?" Mrs. Kelley said, in disbelief. "Joke!" Seth said, shrugging. "Um, interesting joke... anyhow... we're sorry for not being on our best behavior earlier today..." Mr. Kelley said, scratching his head. "Forgive us?" Mrs. Kelley said, tugging on her hair. "Well... as long as I can keep on dating your perfect daughter... apology accepted." Seth said, giving them both hugs. "Aw..." Cathy said, teary eyed. After her parents walk out, his parents walk up, saying their emotional goodbyes to each other.

Seth Rollins was truly relieved; he could finally call today a day - he made it through the chaotic family dinner, but couldn't help, but wonder what ever happened to his best girl friend, Renee Young. "I'm actually starting to worry now..." Seth said, tilting his head. "Yeah... me too." Cathy said, unease. "Listen, I'll give Renee a call right..." But before he could even finish his sentence, the front door opens... "Cathy! Seth!" Renee said, running over to give both of them a hug. "Finally..." Dean said, muttering to himself. "What happened?! Did your parents actually get lost?" Seth said, scratching his neck. "Sadly yes... but they also ran into Dean... in a bar... drunk." Renee said, slumping down on the couch. "Was it real bad?" Cathy said, pondering. "Yeah, they now hate each other..." Renee said, covering her eyes. "But your parents actually let you come back here with him?" Seth said, confused. "I... I ran away." Renee said, looking down. "Hey, she's 30 freakin' years old! Come on!" Dean said, rolling his eyes. Just then, Renee's cellphone starts to vibrant... "Hello?" She said, hesitating. "Renee... where in the world are you?!" Mrs. Young said, fired up. "Home..." Renee said, peacefully. "With... Dean?!" Mr. Young said, on the intercom. "Well, it wouldn't be home without him..." Renee said, looking over at him, smiling back. "Hon... just... call us when it all falls apart..." Mrs. Young said, getting emotional. "Don't worry mom... it won't." Renee said, teary eyed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favorite fanfictions ive written you guys! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on here! ♡♥


End file.
